Robots have been used to perform a variety of tasks. Typically, a robot is configured to perform a predefined task or set of tasks. The robot may include a robotic arm or other operative member used to position, activate, and/or otherwise manipulate a permanently and/or manually affixed tool. Examples of such tools in industrial contexts include without limitation grippers, drills, welders, riveters, nozzles to apply paint or other chemicals, etc.
A gripper or other tool suitable for one task may not be (as) suitable for another task. For example, a robotic gripper of a given size may not be suitable to perform finer work, such as picking up a small object.
Manually changing the gripper or tool on a robot takes time and requires human labor, and in a commercial setting time and labor translate to higher cost and/or lower output.